The present invention relates to a picture display device capable of displaying an electronic program guide on a display unit.
A typical television includes a display unit for displaying a picture in accordance with a picture signal, which is included in a broadcast signal. A television applicable for digital terrestrial television may display on the display unit an electronic program guide (EPG) in accordance with program information, which is included in a broadcast signal.
An electronic program guide is used to aid the selection of television programs and includes information for broadcast programs. For example, an electronic program guide includes information for programs broadcast by each broadcast station (channel) and shown in time frames. The picture for an electronic program guide includes characters representing various types of information for each program.
A technique for adjusting the size of the characters in an electronic program guide shown on a display unit is proposed. More specifically, a conventional program listing display device includes a display control unit for displaying an electronic program guide on a display means. The display control unit includes a generation means for generating an electronic program guide and a setting means for changing the size of the characters in the electronic program guide.